If You're Bored, Make A Strawberry Cake
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: What would Lucy do, if she was bored and had absolutely nothing to do? What if a pink haired dragon slayer decided to pay her a visit? XxxONE SHOTxxX


Authors Note:

Whoa! So I'm like super bored right now. You just don't know. I'm sitting here lying in my bed writing a super pointless story. To be honest I dont even know what I want to write about. Well...we'll just see where my mind takes me...

* * *

><p>LUCY POV<p>

I am like soooooooooo bored right now. I mean I seriously have nothing to do. Here I am sitting in my bed staring up at the ceiling like a fool. Wait. Did I just fall myself a fool? It didn't matter anyways. Least it gave me something to think about.

So yeah. Now you see how bored I am. I'm even trying to find an interest in my thoughts. Why am I so bored you ask? Why do you think? It's because I have nothing to do!

I sighed and hopped off my bed. Maybe I'll just try on some clothes and pose in front of the mirror...

I walked over to my closet and picked out a t shirt and some tights. I took of my current shirt and slipped it on along with the tights. I stared in the mirror. Mmm maybe I could spice it up a bit?

A rolled the sleeves up,and tied some of the shirt up in a rubber band. I then walked over to my desk and cute some holes in my tights,thinking it would look stylish.

I turned back to the mirror and stared,mouth agape. It looked horrible. Aaaaannd I had just messed up a good pair of tights.

I walked over to my skirt that was hanging up and got my keys off. Maybe my spirits would brighten up the mood.

"Open! Gate of the Lion,Loke!"

And out popped Loke. Just came from a poof of air. "I am at your service,Princess." He said bowing to me.

"By the way,you look beautiful today." He added smirking.

I looked at him annoyed. "I'm bored. Give me something to do,please."

Loke sauntered his way in front of me and grabbed a piece of my hair. "Well...me and you cou-"

"Nevermind. Forced gate closure." I said swiping my key through the air. I really didn't have time for perverts.

I bawled up my hand into a fist and patted it into my other open palm. A lightbulb clicked in my head. "Oh,I got it! I can do Aries's hair!"

"Open!Gate of the Ram,Aries!"

And yet another poof. And out came Aries. She had her hand clutched to her chest and her face was flustered.

"D-Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!"

"No Aries,don't worry. I just called cause I was bored. Do you kind if I do your hair?" I asked her nicely.

"Of course,Lucy-sama."

"Then just come have a seat right here." I patted the seat beside me and she shyly sat down in it.

"Uhh,Lucy-sama?" Aries asked

"Hmm?" I hummed back

"Could you not cut any of my hair? I sorta like its length...I'm sorry!"

"Sure thing,Aries." I reached over for my combs and brushes. I started to part her hair through the middle. I was gonna make pony tails. As soon as I actually started combing it though,Aries yelped in pain.

"Oooww! I'm sorry!" She yelled grabbing her head.

"Oh,no,I'm sorry. I didn't know I was pulling so hard!" I apologized

I tried to comb it through her head again even lighter and softer this time. But yet,she still yelped in pain. She must have had a super sensitive head!

"I'm sorry,Lucy-sama. You can continue." Aries urged, trying the best she could to please her ,master/friend.

This cycle repeated over and over and I was really getting tired of it. I sighed. "Aries, you can go now." I said smiling a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for not being of service to you!" Aries yelled bowing. And with that,she disappeared.

"Huhhh!" I sighed at the ceiling. Looks like my Use-Celestrial-Spirits-To-Get-Rid-Of-Boredome Plan didn't work. But what could my Plan B be?

I put my hand on my chin and thought super hard. Maybe I'll try to bake a strawberry cake!

I went into the kitchen and checked to see if I had all the ingredients. It turned out I did! I rushed into my room and pulled out my internet lacrima and clicked it on.

I searched and found a pretty descent recipe and got to work.

I dumped all the ingredients into a mixer flour,eggs,vanilla,sugar,and a lot of other things. Now all I have to do is mix it right?

I cut on the mixer to top speed and immediately all the flour and sugar sprayed onto the table and onto my face. I coughed and sputtered as I tried reaching for the power button to turn it off but the flour was getting into my eyes and on the floor.

As all the ingredients mixed together it started to turn into a batter. That was not helping at all. Batter flew all around the kitchen and I struggled to reach the mixer,almost slipping on a muddle of batter that was made on the floor. Finally. FINALLY I made it to the mixer and clicked the switch off. I looked around the kitchen. It was gonna take some time to clean this. Looked like my Make-Cake-To-Get-Rid-Of-Boredome Plan didn't work.

I looked into my mixer bowl.I turned my head to the side as I stared at the mixture inside. I shrugged my shoulders. "Looks good enough."

I emptied the remaining batter into some baking pans and slipped it into the oven and set a timer. I slapped my hands together rubbing off some of the flour that had gotten stuck.

Suddenly,I heard a creaking noise coming from my room. I immediately picked up a large pan thinking it could be a burglar.

I stealthily walked to my room and pressed myself against the wall right beside the entrance,getting ready to attack the intruder.

I heard the footsteps shuffling closer, and right when I felt they were at the door,I closed my eyes and flung my pan down on them.

I heard a loud,yet familiar yell? I slowly opened my eyes to see a blob of pink hair,a vest and capris. It was Natsu!

He held his head and was groaning in pain. "Ouch,Lucy! What was that for!"

I knelt beside him. "I'm sorry,Natsu! I thought you were a burglar or something. Why can't you just use the door like a normal person?"

"But I always come through the window." Natsu pouted and looked away from her.

"How was I suppose to know it was you? You said you would be gone training for another 3 weeks!" I yelled at him.

"Well,I decided to come back a bit early. Aren't you happy to see me?" Natsu said grinning.

I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

He stood up and lifted his nose into the air. "Hey,what's that smell? It smells delicious!" Natsu followed the trail which led into the kitchen and he saw it was a huge mess.

"Woah! What happened in here?"

"Well,you see,I was trying to make a cake and...it kinda got outa control.." I replied rubbing my arm embarrassingly.

Natsu reached a finger onto the table and tasted some. "Hey,this is actually pretty good!"

My eyes brightened. "Really?"

Natsu nodded and smiled. "Yeah! But...not as good as this!"

He picked up a handful of batter that was on the table and flung it at me. It landed right on my shirt. One of my favorite ones,too.

I glared at him. "Natsuu! Your so gonna pay for that!" I yelled as I picked up a handful and threw it at him. He dodged it and ran around the table picking up some more and throwing it at me. Luckily,I dodged.

"Natsu! Come here! I still haven't hit you yet!"I yelled chasing after him. My hands full of batter. Natsu was laughing while running. "Haha! Your never gonna catch me!"

As I kept running,not noticing where I was going,I slipped on some batter. I was ready for the hard impact,but instead landed on something warm,and soft.

I looked up and Natsu was looking at me smiling. "Your so clumsy,Lucy. Watch where your going next time,will ya?

I smiled up sweetly at him. "Oh,I will." Natsu didn't notice my hand full of batter coming closer to his face until...BAMM! I slapped right against his cheek. Natsu gasped in shock. For some reason, I think I enjoyed my victory a little more than I should of. I smirked and started laughing,springing up from his arms and running back in the kitchen.

"That was a stupid mistake,Natsu! You stepped into enemy territory!"

Natsu huffed and got up. Yep,and that's mostly how the next 20 minutes went. Us having a cake batter fight.

...

The timer beeped on the oven. The cake must have been done! I looked at Natsu. "Time-Out! I've gotta check on the cake!"

Natsu immediately stopped,his arm was already in the air about to throw some batter at me. His eyes lit up as I took it out. "Cake?!"

I took it out the oven and sat it on the stove. "We have to let it cool for another 20 minutes or so."

Natsu's shoulders slumped. "Awww.."

...…

Time Skip (Since I really didn't feel like writing what they would do while the cake cooled)

I took the cake out the pans and sat it on a rack. I stared at the cake. Now that I got a good look at it,it looked hideous! It had huge lumps in it and some parts were sunken in, it felt a bit hard,and I REALLY don't think it was suppose to be that color. I just shrugged it off,convincing myself that that's how it was suppose to look.

I took my bowl of freshly made frsoting and started icing it. And you do NOT want to know the struggle I went through to make it. It was almost as bad as my batter experience and Natsu kept trying to still licks here and there.

"Can I help,Lucy?" Natsu asked sweetly eying the frosting.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Will you promise me,you won't try to eat it?"

Natsu shook his head excitedly,like a puppy who had just got his favorite dog treat. "I promise!"

"Then get over here. Sheesh." I handed him a spatula and we got to work. Natsu occasionally licking some frosting off his fingers and me sending him glares.

Once we were done icing,I took out the bowl of sliced strawberries and sat them in between us. I looked at Natsu. "Now just lay the strawberries on top of the frosting."

He nodded his head and we got back to work. Once I was done with my layer I smiled in content. I took a look at what Natsu's looked like and my face framed in horror.

"Natsu! What-What is _this_?!" I yelled bewildered.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean? It's what is looks like!" A grin stretched across his features.

"Well, it looks like a murder scene to me." I replied. It had strawberry juice squirted everywhere and the strawberries were all piled on top of each other in an _ugly_ way.

I just shook my head. "Whatever. It doesn't even matter. Let's just put these cake layers on top of each other and try it!"

We carefully placed the layers on top of each other and stared at our finished work.

It looked edible.

I took a knife and sliced me and Natsu a piece,setting it on a plate.

"We're gonna eat it at the same time,alright?" I said a bit nervous.

Natsu gulped and nodded his head. "Alright."

We both took our forks and cut a slice off. I looked at him. "Okay,on the count of 3 we're gonna eat it. 1...2.…..3!"

Me and Natsu both shoved the cake into our mouth. My face immediately tensed up, as the horrifyingly putrifying taste filled my mouth. I glanced over at Natsu and he was having the same troubles as me.

His face,turned from green,to blue,to red,to purple, before finally I felt the world go dark as I blacked out.

...…

I woke up to a beeping sound,and I was feeling a slight pain in my arm. I looked down at it and I had an IV in it! I looked around at my surroundings, and noticed I was in a hospital bed,with a hospital gown on,and I was obviously in a hospital.

I looked to my side and there was Natsu lifting his head up groggily. "Lucy? What happened?"

"It seems we fell out after eating that cake, and someone brought us here."

Natsu grabbed his head and groaned. "Geez,Lucy...What did you put in that cake?"

I giggled. Even though we were like this, I felt it was better this way.

After all, I was never bored when Natsu was around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okaaaayyy... So this is where my mind took me. Sorry if it was boring or whatever. After all,I really just wrote this to ease my boredom. And I read over it again and I was like, "It seems pretty good,so why not post it?" So,that's what I did. Well,since I am posting it, I wouldn't mind if you told me what you thought about it! Sooo...**

**Please review,follow,and favorite!**


End file.
